Never In My Wildest Dreams
by Sippin'OnFire
Summary: After another stressful day at school, Yoshiki escapes to his safe haven. The school's roof. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine what happened once he got there. A new friendship brews between 2 people that have something in common. Their crushes loving someone else. Give it a chance?
1. A New Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **I'm pretty damn excited for this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

Another stressful day. Honestly, I'm not even surprised at this point. Everyday seems to be a stressful day to me.

From the first day I got kicked out by my shitty parents up to now, everyday has been terrible. Through every twist and turn in my life, I was handed shit. I was beaten and abused by my own parents, I was tormented at school, I was thrown into the streets to rot alone, and that's only the start of it.

Now, I'm know as a "no good delinquent" at Kisaragi Academy. I've been told by the staff and multiple students that I wouldn't go anywhere in life. That I'm a complete waste of space and should end my miserable life. One can only take so much before they snap, which I did.

So the day Mikio Tsubota, my gym teacher, got in my face and belittled me, I was more than willing to break his nose.

I was stopped though, by someone I never thought would give me the time of day. Ayumi Shinozaki, my current classmate and class representative, stepped in between us and lent me a helping hand. She made me believe I was worth something and that I could do something with my life. Ever since then, I vowed to myself that I would change. I would show her that I could be worth something.

Which brings us to today.

My stupid ass was late once again for school, and on top of that? I forgot to finish and bring in my homework.

So, obviously, Shinozaki got on my case. I fully understand why, considering she's the class rep. But whenever she scolds me, it hurts worse than it should, probably because I am hopelessly in love with her.

I didn't mention that yet, have I?

It's hard to transition from a delinquent to somebody who's actually worth something. Although, I have changed some things about me. I stopped smoking, drinking, picking pointless fights, shit like that. School has always been hard for me though. I'm trying to show up on time and turn in my work, but it's still difficult for me.

So today, after class ended, I decided to sneak to my safe haven at school to relax. I maneuvered through the hallways and bounded up the steps leading to the roof. I sighed as I opened the door, closing it behind me. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair as I mumbled to myself, "Ah, why is life so cruel?"

What I didn't expect was a response, "You said it brother."

My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. I quickly glanced around until my eyes landed on Seiko Shinohara, another one of my classmates. She held a playful grin, but after overcoming my initial shock, I could tell something was off about her. I may not be very close to her, but I could tell that she's upset.

"Shinohara? What are you doing up here?" I asked the brunette, making her grin widen.

"I could ask you the same thing Kishinuma." Seiko retorted. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

I spoke again, "True, but I always come up here. So again, what are you doing up here?"

Seiko stalled for a second, like she was debating on telling me something or not. I waited patiently for a response and soon got one, "Oh nothing, just thinking."

I quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious. This should be a decent distraction from my previous, upsetting thoughts, "About?"

Seiko dramatically threw her hands into the air, sighing loudly, "Naomi!"

Her sudden actions caught me off guard but I quickly regained my composure, "Yeah, what about her? You two aren't fighting or anything, right?"

Seiko's eyes widened as she waved her arms through the air, dismissing that idea, "No, no! It's just that, well.." She then went quiet.

"Well, wh- uah!" I exclaimed as Seiko suddenly rushed up to me, getting in my face.

"Swear you won't tell anyone?" She asked seriously, causing me to sweat drop nervously.

"I- I swear." I stuttered.

Seiko leaned back and spoke, "Good, good. Well, first I gotta ask, would you be surprised if I told you that- that I, uhm, that I l- like Naomi?" I stared at her for a moment before chuckling, causing for a deep blush to spread across her cheeks, "Hey, what's so funny!"

I shook my head before answering, "Nothing, it's just that I figured everyone knew you liked her is all."

"Wait, really? Is it that obvious?" Seiko questioned.

I nodded, "Well, yeah. You constantly grope her and stuff, so I just figured, yanno?"

Her blush deepened as she continued, "O- oh, okay. Well, now that you know, I can tell you now." Her blush disappeared and she turned her gaze towards the ground, "You know how she's hopelessly in love with Mochida, right?"

I cocked my head, confused, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" She stared at me for a second before it clicked in my mind, "Ah, right, you like her and she's all over Satoshi. Got it."

She sighed and turned around, walking over towards the edge of the roof. I then pushed off the door and followed her, both of us leaning over the ledge, staring up at the sky.

I heard her laugh quietly, which made me glance at her, "Shinohara?"

I was at a loss for words when I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She spoke quietly, "It hurts, yanno? Seeing her try so desperately to get Mochida's attention. It's so obvious they like each other and it's only a matter of time before they get together." She took a deep breath before adding, "My feelings are never acknowledged, not like I'd ever tell her anyway. Everytime she talks to me about how much she likes him, I have to push my feelings aside and smile, encouraging her to get with him already!"

At this point, tears rolled down her cheeks, but she continued on, and I listened, "Sometimes I wish she'd look at me the way she looks at him. I know it isn't fair to Mochida but I- I love her. I would do anything to make her happy though, so if she wants to be with Mochida, so be it, as long as she's happy. Then I should be too, right? I tell myself that over and over again everyday, but I still can't help it. It hurts, it hurts so much..."

I was at a loss for words. How was I suppose to respond to that? She just laid her feelings out to me and she's crying. I'm not the best at cheering people up though. I have no idea what to say or do.

Then it hits me.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at me with tears in her eyes, "Kishinuma?"

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel." I stated.

She raised an eyebrow and sniffled, "You do?"

I smiled sadly, pulling my hand back to my side, but keeping my eyes locked with hers, "Yep. I don't know if you or any others have noticed, I've only told Satoshi this, but I kinda like Shinozaki. Well, like isn't the word for this. Honestly, I'm in love with the girl."

Seiko nodded, grinning a bit, "I've noticed. Anyone can see the looks you give her but herself. It was so obvious you cared for her. It's cute. The delinquent crushing on the goody-goody, sounds like a typical high school romance film."

I scoffed playfully, before continuing seriously, " Yeah yeah, but back to the point. I'm in love with her, I have been ever since I met her. She gave me hope to become a better person. She believed in me when no one else did and that alone convinced me to change. You know all this already I assume. I was the delinquent no one cared for, not even my own parents. I smoked, I drank, I fought, I refused to show up for school and do work, but because of her that all changed."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I know she wants me to do my best, but even though she still belittles me sometimes. She calls me a delinquent and shit sometimes, and in the back of my mind I know she doesn't mean it, but since I love her, it hurts. The transition from what I was to who I am now is hard enough, I don't need people giving me shit all the time. It's stressful and damn does it make me crave a smoke." I chuckled and added on, "Just like Naomi, Shinozaki is head over heels in love with Satoshi. I have the same problem you do. Most of the time she won't even acknowledge me unless Satoshi is around. It hurts like a bitch when she straight up ignores me and directs all her attention to him, but I push my feelings aside because like you, all I want is for her to be happy."

I shifted my gaze over the rooftop, staring now at the ground below, "Like you I tell myself, as long as she's happy, I should be too. But honestly, I'm not. It's hard to explain. I'm happy that she's happy, but I'm not because instead of me, she chooses him. It's so complicated and confusing and damn, I fucking hate it."

"Yeah, I hate it too Kishinuma." She replied, and if I was a betting boy, I'd say she somewhat cheered up. Smiling slightly, she asked, "Not to be mean or anything, but what do they even see in him?"

I laughed at that, "He's a good guy. I see why they'd fall for him, but I do agree with you, it sucks."

Yanno Kishinuma, you're not half bad." Seiko playfully elbowed me in the side.

I smirked and ruffled her hair, "You're not half bad yourself Shinohara."

Seiko huffed as I ruffled her hair, but I could tell she wasn't annoyed by the act. We stood in silence for a while, staring at the sky, before Seiko suddenly asked, "Hey, wanna hangout after school?"

That shocked me. No one besides Satoshi ever asked to hangout with me, so I took the opportunity while I could. Perhaps this is my chance to make another good friend? I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Seiko smirked, slowly returning to her old self, "Shall we consider it a date? I gotta admit, you're kinda a hottie!"

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "Har-har, very funny."

"No seriously, you got a rockin' bod!" Seiko continued.

I glared at her and shook my head, "That's enough Shinohara! Knock it off!"

"Awe, you're no fun!" Seiko pouted, then glanced at her watch. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Oh man, we're late for class!"

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her. We both yelled and took off running towards the roof door.

 _'Shit, Shinozaki is gunna kill me!'_

 _In Class_

 _Yoshiki's POV_

We burst through the door together. We stopped to catch our breath considering we ran the whole way here. I glanced up to see everyone staring at us. I grinned nervously as I locked eyes with a fuming Ayumi.

"Shinohara, Kishinuma, where have you two been? You're both late!" Ms. Yui, our beloved teacher, questioned us.

"Uh.." Neither of us had an excuse. We glanced at each other nervously and gulped.

Ms. Yui's glare softened and she sighed, "Take your seats, I'll just have to mark you both tardy to class."

"Yes, Ms. Yui." We bowed slightly before taking our seats. I sat next to behind Satoshi and in front of Morishige. Seiko sat between Naomi and Mayu with Ayumi occupying the seat in front of her. We locked eyes for a second, silently agreeing we would keep our conversation secret.

I knew once class was over Satoshi would ask where I was, but he isn't getting anything from me. I also knew later that Ayumi would scold me, so I was mentally preparing myself for that as well.

I sat forward and rested my head in hands, focusing on the lesson.

 _After School_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered my things and stood up, only to fall back into my seat as Ayumi appeared in front of me.

She glared at me as she asked, "You were late twice today, why?"

I racked my brain for an excuse, "I, uh...Well-"

"You don't have one do you?" Ayumi cut me off.

"I just lost track of time I suppose. I'm sorry Shinozaki." I stared at my desktop and waited for her reply.

I heard her sigh deeply and then she said, "You aren't returning to your delinquent ways, are you?"

I snapped my head up to look at her, "No! I swear I'm not!"

"Then put more effort into showing up on time! It's not hard, just show up on time!" She retorted.

"I know, I'm trying!" I tried to keep calm, but there was a bite to my tone that Ayumi didn't like.

"Don't raise your voice at me Kishinuma! I'm just trying to look out for you! If you can't even make it to class on time then don't bother showing up!" She snapped back.

A pang of pain shot through my chest. I stood up from my desk, gathered my things, and pushed past her, mumbling a quiet, "Sorry."

I exited the room and quickly walked down the hallway. I just wanted out of this school as soon as possible.

As I exited the school, I met up with Satoshi, who held a slight smile, "Shinozaki grilling you again, huh?"

I nodded, "Yep, of course."

Satoshi sighed and opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't have the time. I shouted out as Seiko zipped up to me and began dragging me away, "Sorry Mochida, but I'm stealing your friend for today!"

Satoshi stared in shock as I was drug away. I watched him shrug and turn around to wait for his little sister.

After we were far enough away, Seiko let go of me, "I was kinda talking to him, yanno?"

Seiko grinned sheepishly, "Oh well, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him later! Now come on, it's time to have some fun!"

"So, what are we gunna be doing exactly?" I asked her.

She shrugged before responding, "I don't know yet, but we'll think of something!"

I yelped as she took a death grip of my arm, dragging me with her as she pulled me into town. Usually I'd be annoyed if someone forced me around, but I just let out a loud laugh as she drug me away.


	2. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.  
**

 **Chapter 2 is finished, woo! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

After being dragged around by Seiko for a while, she finally let me go. We walked side by side through town looking for something to do. As we turned a corner, I heard a low grumble. I glanced at Seiko and saw her beginning to blush, so I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You hungry, Shinohara?"

A playful grin formed on her face as her blush disappeared, "Yup, lets get some grub!"

I chuckled and we scanned the area. Nothing caught our eye so we began walking again. Growing bored with the silence between us, I decided to attempt a conversation, "So, did Shinozaki grill you for being late too?" I was curious, I didn't see her approach Seiko at all.

"Nope, but she got on your case, didn't she?" She asked me.

Hearing her answer made me frown. Of course she'd only go after me, I'm not even surprised, "Yeah, of course she did. I wish she'd just cut me some slack, I'm trying as hard as I can to do better in school! Why can't she see that?" I quickly became frustrated. I love the girl but damn, she can be a pain sometimes.

Seiko noticed my frustration and smiled slightly, "I'm sure she's just trying to look out for you. I know that she can be sorta harsh sometimes, but she cares for you. I know she does. She cares for us all. Shinozaki just wants the best for all of us."

I sighed. I know she's right, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, "I understand that, but she could be more kind about it."

"That's true." Seiko agreed. She then peered over my shoulder and I watched as her eyes glowed with excitement, "Ah, look! That place looks decent! I'm hungry, hungry, hungry, lets go!" For the third time today, she took a hold of my arm and drug me around.

 _'It'll take a while to get used to this.'_

Seiko pulled open the door and we stepped inside. It was a small Cafe and it seemed pretty nice. Quite a few people were seated already but we found a table in the back. We took our seats and waited for a waiter.

I shifted in my seat as silence took over. I racked my brain for something to talk about, anything, but I couldn't come up with anything. As I was pondering over what to talk about, our waiter appeared and took our orders.

Once we placed our orders, Seiko smiled brightly and hummed to herself. She tapped her fingers against the table and stared out the window beside her. She's lost in her own little world and I couldn't help but ask, "What's got you so happy?"

Seiko glanced at me and grinned, "Nothing in particular, I'm just a happy person! Meanwhile, you're just a grump."

I glared at her and exclaimed, "I'm not always a grump!"

"Bull, you're always sulking around. You rarely ever genuinely smile or anything." Seiko retorted with her usual catlike grin.

"Just because I don't smile all the time doesn't mean I'm not happy. To be honest, I'm happier than I've ever been before." I replied.

"Oh, and why's that? Am I makin' you that happy, Kishi~!" Seiko retorted with a chuckle.

I blushed slightly and shook my head, "No, that's not what I meant!"

Seiko pouted, "Awe, so I'm not making you happy? Am I upsetting you?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously once more, "No, I never said that! You're not upsetting me at all!"

Seiko's saddened expression was replaced with a smirk before she burst into laughter. I stared at her in confusion until she calmed down and said, "I never pictured you to be so gullible Kishinuma, I was just joking with you!"

I scoffed in feigned annoyance, "Oh haha, very funny!"

Seiko was about to respond but she was interrupted by the waiter. The waiter served us our food and we thanked him. Seiko immediately dove into her meal and practically inhaled her food. I chuckled and joked, "Man Shinohara, slow down. It's not like it's going anywhere!"

Seiko glanced up from her food and grinned, "It can't be helped, I'm starving!"

I laughed as she resumed eating at her fast pace. We continued to eat our food in comfortable silence. Halfway through our meal, Seiko spoke, "So what did you really mean earlier?"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You said you're happier than you've ever been before. What did you really mean by that?" She questioned me.

"Ah, well, it's no secret I've had a pretty shitty life. Being neglected and treated like shit by my own parents, being thrown onto the street like worthless trash, being picked and beat on by people at school, etcetera and etcetera. Everyday was hell for me, but a little ray of hope appeared one day. A girl named Ayumi Shinozaki saved me from being tossed out of school. She believed in me when no one else did and I was eternally thankful for that. She introduced me to her friends and I was welcomed amongst her group. I made a really good friend in Satoshi, and now, I'm even getting closer to our class's very own pervert. So, it's no wonder I'm pretty damn happy now, huh?"

Seiko's reaction was priceless. Her eyes watered up as she leaned back in her seat, dramatically tossing an arm over her eyes and sniffling into it, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

I watched in amusement as she continued her dramatic antics, "Well what can I say? I'm a sweet guy."

That caused Seiko to halt her actions and replied, "Nah, you're still a grump!"

"I'm not a grump!"

"Pffff, yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're being a lil' grump right now, Kishi!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it so fits you, don't you think so Kishi?"

"NO!"

"Stop being such a grump Kishi!"

"Oh my god, I'mma-"

 _"Ahem?"_

I snapped my head towards the voice and shouted harshly, "What!?"

The waiter scowled at my harsh tone, "Could you quiet down? You're causing quite the scene."

I blinked twice before looking around us. I blushed in embarrassment as I realized the whole Cafe was staring at us, watching our little interaction. I glanced at Seiko who was blushing as well. I groaned and sunk down into my seat before saying, "Check, please?"

The waiter, who still seemed very annoyed, placed the bill onto the table. Once everyone returned to their meals, I sat up and snatched up the check. I looked it over before slamming it down onto the table and paid for the both of us. I left a tip, stood up, and then quickly exited the Cafe with Seiko following close behind.

Once outside, I turned to face Seiko and noticed that the grin never left her face for even a second, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Oh absolutely, every single second of it! You shoulda seen your face, it was priceless!" Seiko quipped with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop the smirk from forming, "So, what now?"

"I duuno," Seiko rubbed her chin as she thought.

"Lets go to the mall, I'm sure we'll find something to do there." I proposed.

"Alrighty, lead the way Kishi!" Seiko exclaimed. I scowled at the little nickname but ignored it for now. I whipped around and headed in the direction of the mall with Seiko skipping beside me.

 _At The Mall_

Once we finally reached the mall, Seiko hurriedly ushered me inside. I growled in annoyance at being pushed around, but Seiko ignored me with a smile. I sighed as we walked aimlessly through the mall, making small talk as we looked for something to do.

We must of spent hours in there because when we finally exited the mall, it was getting quite dark.

We laughed as we walked down the sidewalk, "Man, did you see that guys face? Now that was funny!"

I doubled over laughing as I recalled the man she was talking about. We stopped at a store in the mall and looked around. We split up and as I was looking through some CD's, I felt something spank me. My eyes widened as I spun around and came face to face with a grinning Seiko, "Look what I found!"

I paled at the object she held. It was a purple, 9 inch dildo, and she held a brown one in her other hand. She tossed me the brown one and settled into a fighting stance. I yelped in surprise as she shouted, "En Garde!" And swung at me.

I hopped backwards and smirked as I deflected her second blow with my toy, "Oh I see how it is. Prepare yourself Shinohara!" I shouted back playfully.

"Bring it on, Kishi!" With that, we began to 'sword fight' with them. We ran around the entire store with our 'swords' and eventually, Seiko threw hers at me. I ducked the incoming projectile and froze up when I heard someone shout in surprise, "The hell!?"

I slowly turned around and spotted where the voice came from. A man stood with a stunned expression as he stared at Seiko's 'sword' which laid on the ground before him. He looked up and locked eyes with me. I gulped as his face contorted from shock to complete anger. I turned my head and noticed that Seiko was gone. I dropped my 'sword' and returned the man's gaze, "I'm uh, just gunna, yanno..." With that, I dashed past the man and sprinted away from the store.

Which brings us to now as I calmed myself down, "Yeah, thanks for abandoning me by the way."

Seiko grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Kishi~!"

I shook my head and smiled. The nickname didn't bother me anymore, I was growing quite fond of it, "Yeah yeah, whatever." I stared up at the sky as we walked and added, "Are you gunna be in trouble for being out so late?"

Seiko glanced up at the sky before responding, "Nahhhh, I'll be fine. Even if I did get in trouble, it wouldn't matter, I regret nothing!"

"Same here, shall I escort you home, Shinohara?" I asked her.

"Well duh! It's late, who else is gunna protect me from strangers?" Seiko joked, nudging my side with her elbow.

I ruffled her hair in return, "So I'm your bodyguard, huh? I'll keep you safe little badger, don't you worry!"

"Awe, my hero! How can I repay you for my protection, hm? How about a lil' smooch?" Seiko said and puckered her lips.

I placed my hand against her forehead to hold her back as she leaned in, "How about no?"

Seiko backed off and sighed, "No kiss? Bummer."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. In no time we reached her house and I walked her to her front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at me, "Hey Kishi, thank you again for this morning. You really cheered me up."

I shrugged, "It's no problem. Sometimes you just need someone to vent to, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Seiko smiled, "Same goes for you, I better get inside though. I had fun today Kishi, we need to hang out more often!"

"We will, don't worry about that. I'll see you at school tomorrow, night Shinohara." I said as I walked away.

"Night Kishi~!" She called after me. Without looking back, I waved and headed on home.


	3. Signing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I meant to get this out sooner, but other stuff got in the way. Lately, I've been feeling pretty wiped out, whether it be from school or the recent funeral I had to attend. So yeah, things haven't been going as planned, but I'm trying to change that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! I highly appreciate it!**

 **P.S.**

 **Never take family for granted. Love and cherish every moment with them before it's too late. I beg of you, never forget that.**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

"So, what's up with you and Shinohara?"

I rolled my eyes while I stretched, "What do you mean?"

Satoshi shrugged and replied, "Ever since I've known you, I've not once seen or heard about you and Shinohara being that close."

"That's because we just started hanging out yesterday." I stated.

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow and caught a basketball that was tossed by the PE teacher, "Ah, that's cool. It's great to see you getting closer to someone else besides me. I can only stand you for so long man." He joked with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes in mock anger and ripped the ball from his hands, "Yanno, I was gunna go easy on you, but now I'm gunna grind you into the floor." I responded as we headed onto the basketball court.

Satoshi laughed and cockily said, "You're talking to the best basketball player in the whole school, man. I think it'll be the other way around."

"We'll see about that. I've been practicing and I've gotta say, I'm a lot better now." I informed him.

As we reached the three point line, we checked the ball up and prepared to face off, "The last time we played together you could barely bounce the ball properly. You must of trained with the pros if you think you're good enough to beat me." Satoshi replied with a playful smirk.

"I may not be able to beat you but I'll at least give you a run for your money." I retorted.

"Lets go then, we don't have all day." Satoshi said, his smirk not wavering the slightest bit.

I returned his smirk and our game began almost instantly. I dribbled the ball with my right hand and Satoshi moved forward to guard me. I bounced the ball between my legs twice and moved to right with Satoshi hot on my heels. I picked up my pace and tried to blow past Satoshi, but he was having none of that. He was right infront of me before I even had a chance to get past him.

Satoshi reached for the ball and I instinctively moved the ball out of his reach. Once I pulled the ball back I bounced it behind my back and quickly switched to moving left. The sudden change caught Satoshi off guard, but he's the best basketball player Kisaragi Academy has, so he was right back on me.

I kept moving to my left, backing him down, and eventually I decided to hell with it. I crossed the ball underneath my legs and took a step back away from Satoshi. Immediately after that, I pulled up for the shot. Satoshi's eyes widened as he leaped towards me, reaching up to guard or block my shot, but was too late. I released the ball and we watched as it sailed through the air, past Satoshi's hands, and straight to the basket.

I watched eagerly and held my breath as the ball neared the hoop. I nearly jumped for joy when the ball sailed through the hoop, nothing but net. I glanced at Satoshi and saw him nod his head, "Not bad buddy, but now it's my turn."

Satoshi retrieved the ball and we moved to the three point line again. Once the ball was checked up, Satoshi got serious, and almost a second later he blew right past me and easily scored. He's been playing sports all his life, it's no wonder he's so good at basketball. I can barely keep up with him!

The remainder of the game was close. We each gave it our all but unfortunately, Satoshi came out the winner. His score, 21, my score, 19.

Breathing heavily, Satoshi said, "Woah, you've definitely approved."

Breathing just as heavily I mumbled, "Still didn't win though."

Satoshi chuckled lightly, "You almost had me there. Maybe you should sign up for basketball now. You have potential."

I shook my head and laughed, "Doubt it, but I may have to take you up on that offer."

After our little basketball game, we headed to the boy's locker room to change.

 _Next Period_

Today has been, well, it's been a good day surprisingly. I've been in high spirits ever since yesterday and I was hoping I'd stay this way. From here, to work, and all the way home, I'd love to just have a good day for once.

I slowly made my way down the halls and eventually made it to class with time to spare. Without even thinking, I stepped through the doorway and headed for my usual seat next to Satoshi.

That was until I felt someone grab onto my sleeve and tug on it. Immediately I turned to look towards the one who grabbed me and quirked an eyebrow when I noticed it was Shinohara. She looked up at me from her seat next to Naomi and grinned, "Aye Kishi, how ya doin'?"

I lightly tugged my arm from her grasp and crossed my arms over my chest, "Just fine, how about you?"

Seiko's grin widened as she leaned onto the shocked Naomi, who was glancing back and forth between us, "Ah, nothing. Just chatting with this lovely lady about our date yesterday."

If our friends were shocked before, the mention of a 'date' surely surprised them even more. I blushed slightly as everyone's eyes fell on the two of us and I quickly retorted, "Pff, a date my ass."

"Aw, it wasn't a date? How disappointing." Seiko frowned in mock sadness.

I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, I had taken a seat next to Shinohara, "Nope, definitely not a date."

"I dunno, though. I think I felt a little something whenever you started attacking me with your 'sword'. Watching your strong, muscular frame swing your 'sword' to and fro, oh lord it made me feel so tingly inside!" Seiko teased with a devious smirk.

"Seiko!" Naomi squeaked in embarrassment. Naomi might of been used to Seiko's perverted actions directed at her, but at me? It took her by surprise. It took everyone by surprise, considering the embarrassed looks on each of their faces.

It even took me by surprise but I did my best to hide it and instead retorted, "Oh really? Did I get you all hot and bothered with these babies?" I rolled up my sleeves and flexed.

Seiko's mouth fell open in awe as her eyes focused on my arms, "Woah baby, look at those guns! I'm getting hot already!" Shinohara announced as she fanned herself off.

As we continued our banter, each of our friends stared as us, not completely understanding what was going on. Except for Morishige, he seemed like he didn't exactly give a shit.

Before long our teacher entered the classroom and we quieted down. Looking over my shoulder, I glanced at Satoshi, who just smiled and shook his head. He mouthed the words, "It's fine," so I continued to sit by Shinohara until the end of class. As I was turning back around in my seat, I noticed Shinozaki quickly take a seat next to Satoshi. My eye twitched because I knew the only reason she sat next to him was because I wasn't there.

I felt Seiko place a comforting hand on my shoulder. Unlike a moment ago, her face was serious and filled with worry. Not wanting to talk and get us in trouble, I gently removed her hand before smiling, letting her know I was fine. Shinozaki sitting next to Satoshi isn't the end of the world. I'll be perfectly fine.

 _After School_

Walking down the hallway next to Satoshi, a few feet behind our friends, I asked Satoshi, "So, what's the plans for today?"

Smirking at me suspiciously, he answered with, "You'll see."

"I don't like the look you're giving me." I responded slowly.

Satoshi just shrugged and didn't say anything more about it, but instead changed the topic, "Any plans with Shinohara today?"

Looking ahead of us at said girl, I shook my head, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Good, good. So that means you're free, right?" Satoshi asked me.

Scoffing, I shot back, "What makes you think that?"

"If you're not hanging with me or Shinohara, or if you don't have work, then you usually don't do much," he replied. I threw him a glare and his hands shot up in defense, "Woah there buddy, you can't say I'm wrong!"

I rolled my eyes with a frown, "Whatever, but it just so happens I _do_ have work today."

"Ah, so we better make this quick then!" Satoshi announced.

"Hm, what do you-WAH!?" Suddenly, Satoshi grabbed hold of my sleeve and dragged me to the side. "What's with people dragging me around lately!?" I yelled out in frustration.

A moment later, as we neared an already open door, I locked eyes with Seiko. She was holding the door open with a smug grin and it caused me to question exactly what was going on here.

I was pulled through the door and soon, the door closed behind us and I was released. I looked around quickly and noticed I was in the office, which made things even _more_ confusing, "Why'd you drag me here of all places, Satoshi?"

Just like Seiko, Satoshi wore a smug grin as he exclaimed, "Two sign up sheets for basketball, please!"

 _Later That Day - After Work_

After work, I departed from work and walked on tired legs all the way home. I didn't live far from my work so I reached my destination rather quickly. Pulling the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and strolled inside. I took about five short steps into my home before I collapsed onto my couch.

I was so close to passing out until I heard my phone ding. I let out a loud, annoyed grunt as I searched my pockets for my phone. After locating the device, I pulled it from my pocket and unlocked it. Noticing I had a text from Satoshi, that smug asshole, I quickly opened and scanned through it.

 _From Satoshi:_

 _You better fill out that basketball paper. If not, I'll continue to get you a new one until you do. Just reminding ya, night pal!_

I scoffed as I tossed my phone aside. Snatching my off the floor, I rummaged through it and came upon the damned signup sheet. I contemplated whether or not I should actually sign it.

Coming to the conclusion that I didn't exactly have a choice, I pulled a pencil out of my bag as well and began to fill it out. Once I was finished, I shoved the paper back into my bag. I was about to toss the bag aside and catch up on some much needed sleep, but things don't quite work out for me. Fortunately and unfortunately, I remembered I had quite a stack of homework to do, and that alone caused me to curse out loud.

 _Tons Of Homework And A Shower Later_

Even after a quick shower, I was left feeling absolutely drained. After finishing that godforsaken homework, I was left brain dead. So, without further ado, I sluggishly made my way into my bedroom. I stripped down to my boxers and flicked off the lights. I placed my phone on charge and crawled underneath the warm sheets. Almost instantly, I faded off into dreamland.


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **Chapter 4 is here my friends! A little glimpse into Yoshiki's life as a basketball player! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_ _\- After School_

The bell rung, signaling the end of school. All I wanted was to go home and get some sleep, but I had something to do first. I sighed as I leaned against my locker, waiting for Satoshi to arrive.

Instead of Satoshi, I was first greeted by my new friend, "What's up, Kishi?"

I glared at Seiko, "You already know."

Seiko chuckled in amusement, "Yep, yep! I just wanna hear you say it again!" I rolled my eyes and remained quiet. Seiko placed a hand on my shoulder and added, "Aw, come on! Don't be mad at me!"

I growled as I shot back, "You helped Satoshi force me into playing basketball! You were in on it!"

Seiko raised her hands in defense, "Whoa, take it easy Kishi!" My eyes narrowed at her, causing her to laugh nervously, "You're really good! I seen you take on Satoshi and almost win and he's the best basketball player there is! Why wouldn't you try out?"

"Maybe, just maybe, it has to do with the fact that I didn't really want to?" I retorted.

Seiko groaned playfully, "Oh, quit complaining Kishi! Who knows, maybe Shinozaki will attend your games and cheer you on! Wouldn't that be wonderful, hm?" I didn't respond, so Seiko grinned and said, "That's what I thought!"

I was about to make a snide comment, but Satoshi appearing from around a corner caught my eye. I walked past Seiko and told her, "Wait a minute." Once I passed Seiko, I dashed towards Satoshi.

Satoshi caught only a glimpse of me, but it was too late to react. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground, slamming him into the locker behind him. Satoshi's eyes widened and a small, nervous smile appeared on his face, "So, I take it you're still mad?"

"Mad? No, that doesn't cover it. I'm absolutely livid!" I exclaimed, tightening my hold on his collar.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'd be a great asset to the team! I knew you'd say no if I asked you, so I had no choice but to force you!" Satoshi squeaked out. Out of the corner of his eye, Satoshi noticed Seiko, "Shinohara, a little help please?"

I threw a glare over my shoulder at Seiko. She noticed and backed away saying, "Now, now, don't rough him up too bad Kishi! I'll see you later boys!" With that, Seiko whipped around and sprinted away.

Satoshi paled as he shouted at her retreating form, "Wait, no! Shinoharaaaaaa!"

 _Basketball Practice_

We reached the gym with time to spare. I glanced at Satoshi, who looked a little disheveled, and sighed. Even though I wanted to severely kick his ass, he's my bestfriend, so I let him off easy.

We entered the gym and walked across the polished floor. My gaze was directed at the people sitting on the bleachers. I followed Satoshi over to them and we took our seats.

A guy plopped down next to Satoshi and grinned, "Aye Mochida! Are you ready for another year of kicking people's behinds!?"

Satoshi smirked and responded, "Of course!" He then glanced around him and added, "Looks like everyone from last year came back to play as well."

"Yeah," The guy said as glanced past Satoshi and laid his eyes on me, "he's new though."

"Mhm, he's a good friend. Almost beat me one on one too!" Satoshi replied.

"No kidding? Damn, he must be good then," The guy held out his hand and introduced himself, "the name's Hayashi Ryota, nice to meet ya!"

I studied Hayashi over. He had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail. His onyx eyes beamed with excitement. He is a tall, lean guy. His tight, short sleeve shirt revealed abs, and his arms were well defined. He is obviously in shape, definitely from basketball and probably working out. If it weren't for his happy-go-lucky attitude, he would be quite intimidating.

I reached out and shook Hayashi's hand, "Kishinuma Yoshiki, nice to meet you too."

Hayashi's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Ah, I know you. Well, not personally, but word gets around. The ever scary, no good delinquent!" I nearly growled, clenching my teeth in anger. Hayashi noticed, "That doesn't matter to me though. You seem like a good guy, and if Mochida is hanging with ya, then you must be alright. Those rumors don't mean jack shit to me and I'm looking forward to playing with you!"

I nodded, "I appreciate that, thanks. I look forward to playing with you too, Hayashi." Hayashi smiled and raised his hand with a thumbs up.

"Mhm, attention!"

Everyone quieted down instantly. My eyes drifted down the bleachers and landed on two men. One of the men spoke up, "Most of you know me by now, but for those who don't, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Kanno," Mr. Kanno then gestured to the man beside him, "and this is Mr. Azuma. If you haven't figured it out yet, we will be your coaches this year."

Mr. Azuma cut in, "The past few years have been very successful. 5 playoff appearances. Out of those 5, we brought back 3 championship banners," The people around me cheered and Mr. Azuma continued when the cheering died down, "now, we've more than earned those banners. This program prides itself with hard work, dedication, and commitment. Mr. Kanno and I expect no less this year."

Mr. Kanno took over, "You all know we don't play favorites. You may have played last year, and years before that, but that doesn't guarantee your spot on the team. It all depends on hard work and how much you improve. If you show improvement in practice, then you could very well end up replacing someone who starts."

Satoshi nudged me and whispered, "Me, you, and Hayashi are gunna start easily!"

I rolled my eyes and listened as Mr. Kanno went on, "Now then, time to warm up. I want all of you to line up in rows."

Mr. Azuma assigned our spots on the court and we started off with simple stretches. I was separated from Satoshi, who was at the very front of a different row, and Hayashi, who was a few rows across from me.

After our stretches, we were assigned a shooting drill. Line up, shoot, rebound, pass it to the next guy in line, then shoot again. I patiently waited until it was my turn to shoot. The next thing I knew, I was at the front of the line.

The guy in front of me swished his shot with ease, nothing but net. He quickly rebounded the ball and passed it to me. I took a deep breath and swiftly stepped forward. I took only a second to set up before pulling up to shoot. I released the ball and watched as it sailed for the hoop.

It wasn't a swish, but it did go in. I inwardly cheered as I rebounded the ball and passed it to the next player. I made my way to the back of the line and high fived Satoshi and Hayashi on the way there.

As I made my way to the back of the line, Mr. Kanno called for me, "Kishinuma, can you come here for a second?"

I walked over to him and said, "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Kanno studied me over before speaking, "So, they actually let you play, even with your school record?"

My mouth dropped open, but Mr. Kanno cut me off, "Listen kid, I don't need you causing trouble with my team. So if you're still a damned delinquent, then I suggest you leave now."

I was practically seething as I responded, "I'm not a _damned delinquent_."

Mr. Kanno nodded, "Okay, that's all I needed to hear! I'm sorry to have angered you and I'll clear this up by saying, I don't care about your past. I care about the here and now. As long as you work hard and give 110 percent, then you'll do just fine. Your past will not affect your status on this team, so don't worry about that."

"Thanks, sir." I thanked him.

"Mhm, now get back out there. You're missing practice." Mr. Kanno informed me.

I smiled as I jogged back to the line, _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_


	5. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **Enjoy, plz, or I'll cri. Jk jk. xD Seriously, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

"Kishi~!"

Grunting, I looked over my shoulder and quirked a brow, "What now, Shinohara?"

Seiko stopped and looked me over, "Woah, you look exhausted."

"You don't say," I stretched and grimaced as my sore muscles ached in protest, "between school, work, and basketball practice I've been worn out these past few days."

Seiko nodded and asked, "Yeah, I bet! So how's basketball practice been coming along?"

"Pretty well, actually. Today we scrimmaged," I grimaced as I remembered the beating my team received, "I had to go up against Satoshi and Hayashi, so we lost terribly. The score was thirty to thirteen."

Seiko chuckled in amusement, "That bad, huh? Sheesh, maybe you aren't as good as I thought!"

I glared at her in mock anger, "Har-har, Shinohara. It just so happens that I scored nine of those thirteen points!"

She shook her head and smirked, "A whole nine points!? You've made me proud!"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair, "Whatever."

She swiped my hand from her head and stuck her tongue out at me. I just chuckled and turned to leave. We walked side by side down the hall and talked. Eventually, something occurred to me, "Wait, why are you still here? School was over hours ago."

Seiko grinned sheepishly, "Well, Shinozaki asked Suzumoto to help her tidy up after school, but she had drama practice today. So, being the nice person I am, I volunteered!"

I nodded, "Ah, okay."

Then, Seiko added with a grin, "To be honest, we finished a while ago. I was just waiting for you to be done with practice so I had company while I walked home."

"Why didn't you just walk home with Shinozaki?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head, "C'mon, you know how she is. She doesn't talk much unless Mochida or Suzumoto is around."

I nodded, letting out an annoyed sigh, "Yeah, I hear ya. I know _exactly_ how she is."

"Still no progress with her, huh?" Seiko asked me.

I frowned, "Nope, nada, zip," I shook my head and glanced at Seiko, "how about you? Any progress with Nakashima?"

Seiko released her own dramatic sigh, "No, she's still got the hots for Mochida."

"Our love lives suck." I joked.

"Indeed they do," Seiko agreed and added, "anyway, I don't wanna go home yet. It's a nice day, lets go do something!"

I smiled, "Alright, you hungry?"

"Always! I'm in the mood for ice cream." Seiko responded.

We reached the exit of the school and I held the door open for her, "Ice cream it is then."

Seiko grinned as she passed me, "Thank you Kishi~!"

I bowed slightly and replied, "Anytime ma'am."

We walked side by side as we headed for the ice cream shop nearby. We talked about anything and everything. Wanting to know each other better, we took turns asking each other questions. I learned simple things about her like her favorite color, movie, food, etcetera and etcetera.

I became very interested when I asked about her family life. She happily talked about her father and three younger siblings, but when she didn't mention her mom I grew curious. I asked her, "You didn't mention your mother, how's she?"

Seiko's smile dropped slightly, "She's missing."

My eyes widened in shock, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know."

She waved it off like it was nothing, "Don't worry about it, lets talk about something less saddening." I could tell though, it was obvious. Seiko tried to put up a false mask, but I saw straight through it. This is bothering her, but I'll talk to her about it later.

So instead of pressing on, I smiled and said, "Sure, of course."

The rest of our trip was filled with awkward silence and little to no conversation. Once there, we ordered our ice cream. We waited patiently and eventually received our treats.

We walked aimlessly with no destination in mind. A park came into view and we slowly made our way there. While passing a park bench, I let out a yawn and plopped down on the bench, "I'm pooped."

Seiko snickered and sat next to me, "Can't handle a little walk?"

I scoffed and replied, "If you didn't force me to sign up for basketball, I wouldn't be so worn out."

Seiko pouted and leaned back into the bench, "Hey now, don't blame your exhaustion on me."

"Oh, I'm completely blaming it on you." I replied.

Seiko rolled her eyes, "Jerk."

I laughed. I swiped my eyes over the park and noticed that barely anyone was around. I decided to lean back into the bench like Seiko and stare at the sky.

We sat in comfortable silence, neither of us saying a word. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seiko shift around. Stretching across the bench, she laid her head in my lap. When I glanced down at her, Seiko just grinned and said, "Just getting comfortable. Your lap makes a good pillow."

I just shook my head and resumed my sky gazing. I quickly lost track of time, losing myself in conversation with Seiko.

A shadow cast over us as someone stood beside the bench. I glanced to the side and quickly noticed who it was, "Oh, hey Hayashi."

Hayashi stood there, clutching a basketball in his hands, "Yo, Kishinuma! How ya doing?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the bench, "Great, I could sleep here."

Hayashi chuckled and glanced down, taking notice of Seiko who at some point fell asleep, "Uh, who's the sleeping beauty?"

"A friend of mine," I informed him. I gently shook Seiko, "Get up, Shinohara."

Seiko sleepily swatted my hand and murmured something incoherently. I rolled my eyes and tried again, "C'mon Seiko, there's someone I want you to meet."

Groaning, Seiko lifted herself off my lap and rubbed her eyes. She glanced between me and Hayashi before saying, "Whoa, you're tall."

Hayashi laughed and extended his hand, "The tallest. My name is Hayashi Ryota, nice to meet ya!"

"Oh, so this is Hayashi? Okay, my name is Shinohara Seiko. Nice to meet you as well, giant!" Seiko giggled.

Hayashi quirked a brow before laughing, "Giant, huh? I bet she's quite the handful, am I right Kishinuma?"

I shook my head with a grin, "Trust me, you have no idea." Hayashi and I shared a laugh while Seiko pouted, "So anyway, what're you doing here Hayashi?" I eyed the basketball and waited for his response.

Lifting the ball up, Hayashi began spinning it on his finger and joked, "Considering I have this basketball here, what do you think?"

"You're pretty dedicated to this whole basketball thing, aren't you?" I asked him.

Hayashi nodded eagerly, "You bet you're ass I am! Basketball is my passion, with the way things are going I'll be a starter for sure!"

"Right, I can only hope the same goes for me." I said.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll start! Think about it, Satoshi as point guard, you as shooting guard, and me at small forward! We'd be unstoppable! They'd be stupid not to start us!" Ryota declared enthusiastically.

"You got that right," I glanced over at Seiko, who was sitting on the edge of the bench swinging her legs, "well, I think it's about time we go. I'll see you later, Hayashi!"

"Next time we meet up we're playing a game!" Hayashi called as me and Seiko walked away.

I waved over my shoulder without looking back, "Sure thing pal, I look forward to crushing you!" Hayashi's fading laughter was his response.

I nudged Seiko's side, "What time do you have to be home?"

"Not anytime soon, and I don't feel like going home yet," Seiko replied, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I'm exhausted, so how about a movie at my place?" I suggested.

"And waste this beautiful day," Seiko said then shrugged, "nah, just kidding. Lead the way!"

I smiled, "Yes ma'am."


	6. Healing Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Life's been throwing hay makers at me recently and I've either never had time or I've been too tired to publish. Finally though, I had some extra time (4:00 AM ._.) and finished another chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said, stepping aside to let Seiko in, "make yourself at home."

Seiko looked around and nodded, "Cozy place you got here. I like it."

Although it's not much, I would have to agree with her. My apartment is small, quite cramped, but overall cozy. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and living room. I had no reason to complain, the place is the perfect size for me.

I slipped out of my shoes, Seiko doing the same, "Thanks," I gestured towards the TV and movies, "pick out whatever you like. Would you like something to drink?"

Walking into the living room, Seiko began searching through my assortment of movies, "Sure, some water will be fine."

I made my way to the kitchen, "Alright, I'll be right back."

I headed for the fridge and pulled it open. I scanned my eyes over the shelves and picked out two water bottles. I kicked the fridge closed with my foot and walked over to the dining table. I sat the waters down and searched for something to munch on.

Opening multiple cupboards, I was left to decide between chips and popcorn. Rolling it over in my head, I decided to ask Seiko, "Yo, Shinohara! What do you prefer, chips or popcorn?"

Her response came only a second later, "Bust out the popcorn! We are watching a movie after all!"

"Popcorn it is then," I said to myself. I pulled a bag of popcorn out of the box and closed the cupboard. I considered making two separate bags but I figured we could just share. Tearing off the wrapper and tossing it in the trash, I shoved the bag into the microwave and waited.

After a short wait, the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was ready. I poured the popcorn into a big bowl and carried it in one hand. As I passed the dining table, I snatched the bottles of water up. It was difficult carrying two bottles of water and a bowl of popcorn, but I managed to make it back to the living room without any messes.

"I've returned with goodies," I placed the popcorn and bottles onto the coffee table, "have you picked a movie yet?"

Seiko spun around and nodded enthusiastically, "Yep!"

I quirked a brow, "You gunna show me what it is?"

Shaking her head, Seiko turned back around and inserted the movie into the DVD player, "Nope!"

I chuckled as I plopped down onto the couch. I grabbed my water and leaned back into the couch. I shifted around until I was comfortable. I slouched into the couch and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table.

Seiko joined me a moment later. Unlike me, she made herself comfortable by laying across the couch and resting her feet in my lap. Seiko flashed a grin and I rolled my eyes, but I really didn't mind.

Leaning up slightly, I reached for the popcorn. I picked up the bowl and set it in between us. With Seiko's position, that meant the bowl sat on her legs. Seiko instantly reached for the popcorn and scooped up some.

As the movie was about to start, I heard a silent ding. I glanced over as Seiko pulled out her phone. A moment later, she put it away. I was curious, so I asked, "Who was that?"

She looked at me, "My dear old daddy. He wanted to know where I was, plus I missed a few texts from Naomi."

"You probably should of told your dad your plans earlier," I stated.

Seiko grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, it kinda slipped my mind though."

I shook my head, "Man, you really are quite a handful." My gaze returned to the TV and I smiled at what Seiko picked, "Finding Nemo, huh?"

"Yes sir! I was quite surprised to see that grumpy old Kishi owned such a movie!" Seiko joked.

I shrugged, "It was a present from my little sister. We used to watch it together all the time before my parents kicked me out."

Seiko smiled softly, "Awe, that's so sweet!"

I laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. I wonder how stoked she is now that Finding Dory is a thing. It'd be pretty cool if I could take her to see it, but alas my parents hate me and won't even let me around her."

"I think you should at least try," Seiko replied.

"Eh, I don't feel like dealing with my parent's shit. I already know I'd get sent away," I shot Seiko's idea down completely. There's no way they'd let me see Miki, let alone take her to the movies. I wonder if she'd even want to see me anyway...

Seiko's voice shook me from my thoughts, "Even so, I think trying would at least show her you care. That alone should make her happy cause at least you tried, right?"

"You think so?" I asked.

Seiko's beaming smile returned, "Of course I do Kishi!"

I smiled in return, "Alright, I'll think about it. Thanks, Shionohara."

Seiko nodded, "Anytime," glancing over, Seiko shouted, "now hush, we're missing the movie!"

I leaned back into the couch once again, thinking it over. My mind drifted away from the movie as thoughts of the past came back to me. I hoped beyond hope that someday soon, I'll be able to see my little sister and watch movies like this with her again.

A fond smile formed as I focused on watching the movie with my friend.

 _Later_

When the movie came to an end, I couldn't help but release a yawn, "Man, I haven't watched that in forever."

Seiko removed her feet from my lap and stood up to stretch, "Same here, now I must see Finding Dory!"

I stood up as well, "I'm with you there. Maybe we can go see it together soon."

Seiko smirked, "Okay, it's a date!"

I scowled, although it didn't look very menacing because of my blushing, "That's not what I meant and you know it!

Seiko sighed, feigning disappointment, "That's too bad."

Scoffing, I gently ruffled her hair. In return Seiko pouted and stuck her tongue out at me, "Very mature, Shinohara."

Seiko placed her hands on her hips dramatically, "You started it by messing with my hair!"

"Psh, I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied with a shrug.

Huffing, Seiko playfully smacked my arm, "Don't play dumb with me, you big jerk!"

I smirked, "What do you mean? Me, playing dumb? No way!"

Seiko groaned, "And you thought I was a handful."

I chuckled as I checked my phone, "Woah, it's late."

"What time is it?" Seiko asked.

"About nine," I put my phone away and asked, "what time are you supposed to be home?"

Seiko turned and walked towards the front door, "Since it's the weekend, anytime before curfew unless I'm staying somewhere. Unless you have plans for me to stay," Seiko looked over her shoulder with a smirk, adding a wink, "then I should probably head home."

Blushing slightly, I joined Seiko at the front door and slipped on my shoes, "No thanks, I've had enough of you for one day."

Seiko pouted, "Oh, that's just hurtful."

I grinned as I opened the door for us, "It's true, any longer with you and I might go insane."

Seiko rolled her eyes, "A little over dramatic, don't ya think?"

As Seiko began to exit my house, something from earlier rushed into my mind full force. Something that's been bugging me all day. I stopped and reached for Seiko's arm, wrapping my hand around her wrist, "Wait a minute Seiko!"

She glanced over her shoulder in confusion, "Hm, I thought you were walking me home," then a mischievous grin formed on her face, "or did you actually have plans for me to stay?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I want to talk to you about something."

Seiko must of noticed I was being serious. Her grin vanished and she nodded her head, "Okay then, I can spare a few more minutes."

I gestured towards the couch and she followed. We took our seats and sat in silence while I thought over how to say what I wanted to say. After a minute of inner turmoil, I decided to just wing it and hope for the best, "Okay, first of all, I need you to agree to one thing."

Seiko leaned back into the couch, "Sure thing, what is it?"

"I need you to just listen. Don't speak unless I ask you to, can you do that for me?" I asked her.

She chuckled in response, "I feel like I'm being interrogated or something." After taking notice of how serious I was, she added with a dramatic sigh, "Fine, I agree."

I nodded my head slowly, "Good." I took a deep breath to compose myself, then I started to speak, "You might not like this, but it's about your mom-"

Seiko held up her hand to stop me, "That's all? Man, you had me worried for a second there Kishi!"

"You're breaking our agreement," I growled out in annoyance.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about. This isn't a big deal-"

"Just let me speak," I interrupted her harshly.

Seiko frowned, "...fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, willing myself to calm down. I continued, "Earlier today, when I first brought it up, your mood completely changed. That's how I know this _is_ a big deal to you Shinohara. I might not be the smartest person alive but I could tell how upset you've become."

"I know how it feels, not having your mom around. It hurts, it _stings_. It leaves a bitterness in our hearts that we try to bury away, but it doesn't work. We learn to deal with the pain but we never truly get over it. We both lost big parts of our lives and if you're anything like me, you've tried to bottle those feelings up. Tell me, have you ever spoke to Nakashima about this?"

I stared at Seiko and waited for her response. Her head hung low and her eyes stared at her lap like it's the most interesting thing on the planet. I glanced down at her hands that are clenching the couch, her knuckles white. My eyes drift back up just in time to see her shake her head no.

After receiving her answer, I continue, "So I'm right then, you've been bottling your feelings up this whole time. I did the same exact thing, until I became good friends with Satoshi. He could tell something was bothering me and convinced me that hiding my feelings would only cause me more pain. He said that speaking to somebody about my troubles would help, so I spoke to him, and damn did that feel good."

I scooted closer to Seiko and placed my hands over her shaking ones, "I want you to speak to me. Tell me about everything. Get it off your chest, I'll listen. I'm here for you, I'm here to help. Just...let it go."

After a moment of silence, Seiko's head rose. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs wracked her tiny body. A deep frown etched its way onto my face as I wrapped my arms around her trembling body. I felt her own arms wrap around me and clutch onto my back desperately as she sobbed.

I could feel her walls breaking down, just like Satoshi did to me a while back. My heart clenched painfully as the normally happy, chipper girl broke down in my arms.

I whispered soothingly in her ear, trying my hardest to calm her down so she could speak. After a while it seemed to work as her sobs died down.

Once she was okay to talk, I pulled away slightly so I could give her my full attention. Within seconds Seiko began to pour her heart out to me. She told me every little detail and I gave her my full, undivided attention.

Seiko sighed deeply as she finished. I raised a brow and asked, "How did that feel?"

Seiko wiped her cheeks with her sleeve before replying, "Really good."

I smiled and gently ruffled her hair, mostly for comfort but also out of habit, "Good, and just so you know, I'm always here for you. Whenever you need to vent to someone, I'll listen. Plus, I think you should tell Nakashima everything you just told me. She's your best friend after all, she'll support you as well."

Seiko smiled gently, "Thank you Kishi."

I smiled back, "Anytime." I then proceeded to stand up and offer a hand to her, "Now we should probably get you home before your dad kills you. And possibly me."

Seiko grinned, causing my smile to grow, "Yeah, I'm not so worried about myself though. However, I am worried about you. You see, I have no clue how my dear old daddy will like me coming home so late, from a boys house of all places."

Almost like a cartoon or anime, I began to sweat drop, "Aha, I think I'll be dropping you off about a block away..."

"Why, you scared?" Seiko teased.

I rolled my eyes and shook my hand that was still dangling in front of her, "Oi, just take my hand already and lets go."

Seiko shook her head with a chuckle, "Aye, aye captain."

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet. She followed me to the front door, she slipped on her shoes (I still had mine on), and we exited my house.

The walk to her house was fairly short. Unfortunately, Seiko didn't allow me to stop a block away, so here I was standing at her front door. Seiko spun around and stared at me silently, to which I asked, "What are you staring at me for?"

Then she hugged me tightly and whispered, "Thank you for tonight, I really mean it."

I hugged her back, "No problem, like I said I'm always here for you," I gently pried her off of me and pointed to her door, "not get inside and go to bed Missy."

Seiko shoved me backwards, "Way to ruin the moment!"

I cocked my head and scratched my cheek innocently, "Moment? What moment?"

Seiko whipped around and huffed in annoyance, "You're a jerk, Kishi."

As she opened her door and took a step inside I replied, "Yeah, but I'm the best damn jerk you know."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Ain't that the truth!"

She closed the door, muffling my laughter. I turned and headed home feeling pretty damn good.


	7. Letters And Basketball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **Chapter 7 is here and it's a lot shorter than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also, if anyone has any questions or what not, feel free to ask. You can either PM me or just leave a review, either way I'll see it.**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

I hate waking up early in the morning, especially on weekends. It's Sunday and I have to work in about an hour. I woke up way before my alarm went off, which is really annoying, and I'm tired as hell. I'm already dressed and ready for work with an hour to kill.

I plopped down onto the couch and sat there, thinking of something to do. My mind drifted to the night me and Seiko watched Finding Nemo. I replayed the whole night in my head and remembered what she told me to do. She told me to take my sister to see Finding Dory, but to do that I'd have to get a hold of her.

Being able to see and talk to my sister again would be great, but I doubt my parents would allow me to see her. I mean seriously, what am I suppose to do? Knock on their door and say, "Hey mom, dad, I know its been a few years and you guys most likely still hate me, but I was wondering if I could see Miki and take her to a movie!" Yeah, like that will work.

Still though, I really want to see her again. I thought about how I could somehow contact her, but every scenario turned out badly. After a while I decided to just send her a letter. The worst that could happen is that she reads it and throws it away. Or my parents would see it and throw it out, but whatever.

I glanced down at my watch and sighed, the letter would have to wait until later. I suppose I was lost in thought for a while because it was time to head to work. I pulled myself off the couch, slipped on my shoes and jacket, and headed out the door into the rain.

 _After Work_

The letter will have to wait until even later it seems. After I got off work, I checked my phone and realized I received a few messages from Satoshi. Each and every one of them told me about how we have practice in a half hour. I cursed to myself and ran the whole way home to get ready.

Once I reached my house, I quickly stripped out of my work clothes and got dressed in sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I grabbed my bag, tossed in my uniform, and bolted right back out the door.

Thankfully, it was no longer raining outside. The sun finally made its way out and I've gotta say, it felt nice. I had no time to stop and enjoy the weather though as I made my way towards the school. I entered the school and jogged down the hallway to the gym.

To my dismay, practice already began. I was late by just a few minutes. I gulped when Mr. Kanno approached me, "Kishinuma, care to explain why you're late?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I'm sorry sir, I had just gotten off of work when Satoshi told me we had practice."

Mr. Kanno nodded, "I didn't know you worked, that's acceptable then. Just go and jump into the layup line."

"Will do," I nodded back and made my way into the layup line. I was able to get near Satoshi and said, "Thanks for the late announcement, asshole."

Satoshi chuckled, "Don't blame me, I didn't know we had practice either. Mr. Azuma called me this morning and told me, plus I didn't know you had work."

"Why are we practicing anyway? It's a Sunday for crying out loud," I asked him.

"Today is our last practice before they pick the starters. I suggest you make a good impression today." Satoshi informed me.

I took a deep breath and gently pushed him to the side, making me next in line. The ball was passed to me and I quickly took off towards the basket. I easily put the ball in the basket and returned to the back of the line.

Practice is usually quite boring, but there is one thing I enjoy. I enjoy the rare occasions when our coaches decide to have us scrimmage. Today is one of those days. The coaches assigned us our teams and, of course, I wasn't teamed up with Satoshi or Hayashi.

This scrimmage was a lot more intense than all the others we had before. Since the starters will be named after this, everyone was playing to the best of their abilities. Before I knew it, the game was coming to an end. I can proudly say I've played pretty well, but how well I played doesn't matter at the moment. I was too caught up in the game to care.

I won't forget how the game ended. With only seconds left on the clock, we were able to steal the ball. I was the first to dart down the court with only one defender on me the whole way. The ball was passed to me and once I was in range of the basket, I laid it up.

At least, I tried to. I just released the ball when that one defender smacked it out of the air. The ball sailed across the court and into the bleachers as the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game. It all happened so fast that I just stood there, confused and completely disappointed with myself. I could of just won us the game but I fucked it up.

I was shook out of my stupor when I felt someone pat my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder to see Satoshi and Hayashi. Satoshi smiled in an attempt to comfort me, "Don't look so down, there's nothing you could do about that."

"He's right Kishinuma, don't worry about it! You can't let this drag you down," Hayashi agreed.

I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah. I won't, thanks guys."

"Man, you've gotta be quicker than that if you ever want to start!"

I turned around and quirked an eyebrow at the guy who just spoke, "What?"

The guy, the one that blocked my layup, grinned, "You were too slow, it was just too easy to block you. Keep playing like that and you'll never start."

I scoffed, "You're a bit cocky, don't you think? You never know, maybe I'll be the one starting while your ass watches from the bench."

The guy laughed, "I believe I have a right to be. I was good enough to start last year, after all."

"Good for you, but I could care less about last year. Until they announce the starters for _this_ year, you can't say shit." I retorted.

The guy shrugged with a smirk, "I guess that's fair." He started to walk away, but not without saying, "I can hardly see them starting a delinquent like you anyway."

"What was that, bastard!?" I attempted to go after him, but Satoshi and Hayashi stopped me before I could.

"Calm down Yoshiki, its not worth it!" Satoshi whisper yelled, trying not to gain too much attention while holding me back.

It took some time but I eventually calmed down. The three of us made our way to the locker room and changed. We then headed back to the gym and took a seat at the bleachers.

"Who was that prick anyway?" I asked them.

Hayashi answered, "Endo Ichirou, he was the starting Shooting Guard last year. He's a bit of an ass but he's good."

"Of course he is," I mumbled. The coaches walked in right after and everyone quieted down.

Mr. Azuma spoke first, "Before we get started, I just want to say that everyone here should be proud of themselves. Everyone performed very well in each practice that was held. However, as you all know, not everyone can start. After today's scrimmage, we have made our decisions. Mr. Kanno?"

Mr. Kanno continued, "I would also like to congratulate you all for making it this far and for performing so well, but I'll get straight to the point. I will now announce the starters for this year so listen up."

Mr. Kanno cleared his throat and glanced down at the clipboard in his hands, "Tabata Daisuke as Center, Shiroma Kaito as Power Forward, Hayashi Ryota as Small Forward," I heard Hayashi silently cheer and chuckled although I was extremely anxious. This is it, the moment of truth. If I am to start, I'll be called next. I clenched the bleacher tightly as I awaited Mr. Kanno's next words.

"Endo Ichirou as Shooting Guard, and Mochida Satoshi as Point Guard." Mr. Kanno then went on to explain the backups and what not.

It felt like my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I glared down at my lap and cursed silently to myself. Once our coaches were done speaking and we were dismissed, I scooped up my bag and started for the exit.

Satoshi caught up to me quickly. I glanced at him and he stared back sadly, "Sorry man, I thought you'd start for sure."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well, it's best not to dwell on it, right?"

Satoshi nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's true. At least you're still on the team and our coaches make sure at least everyone gets some playing time. Who knows, if you play well enough in our first few games, they could replace Endo with you!"

"I can only hope so," I replied. As we exited the gym, I caught eye of Endo leaning against some lockers. Our eyes met and I could see him mouth "I told you so." I wanted nothing more than to walk over there and bash his head in, but I of course decided against it.

Satoshi and I walked home together, eventually saying goodbye as we went different ways. It was beginning to get dark out as the sun disappeared. The wind blew slightly and I shivered, regretting not bringing my jacket. Winter time was approaching after all so it was getting quite cold out at night.

After a long walk I was finally home. Usually I would head straight to bed, but instead I decided to work on that letter. I found some paper and a pencil before sitting on the couch.

I wrote, erased, and rewrote this letter for a full hour. When I was finished with it I sealed it inside an envelope. I poured everything into that letter. I could only hope it was good enough, even though no amount of writing would make me happy with it. I carried the envelope to my bedroom and gently sat it down on my dresser. I peeled off my clothes and climbed into bed, exhaustion after all of today's activities allowing me to fall asleep quickly.

 _'I hope it's good enough...'_


	8. Sent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

* * *

 _Yoshiki's POV_

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I stared down at the letter in my hands. This very letter determines whether or not I'll be able to see my sister again. I tightly clenched the letter in my hands as I took deep, even breaths.

Once I calmed down enough I released my death grip on the letter and gently put it in my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my towards the door. I opened the door and exited my home, a cold breeze washing over me. I shivered slightly as I closed the door and locked it.

I cursed to myself as I briskly walked towards Kisaragi Academy. For once, I actually _wanted_ to be at school. Mainly because I'm quite literally freezing my ass off. I picked up my pace slightly so I could reach the school faster.

The moment I stepped into Kisaragi I was met with a gust of warm air. I sighed in content as I lazily strolled down the hallways. I was actually on time for once, if not a little early, so I wasn't in any rush to get to class.

"Good morning Kishinuma, you're here earlier than usual." Ms. Yui greeted me once I stepped into the classroom.

I offered a small wave as I made my way to my desk, "Yeah, it's really cold outside. I wanted to get here as soon as possible."

Ms. Yui chuckled, "Yes, it is quite cold."

"Mhm," I mumbled. I reached my desk and plopped down into my seat. I yawned as I stretched, waiting for the others to arrive and for class to begin.

Not surprisingly, Ayumi arrived next. I watched as she cheerfully greeted Ms. Yui. She glanced around the room and greeted Morishige next, then her eyes landed on me and she stalled for a second. I quirked a brow at her sudden pause but didn't say anything.

"...Good morning Kishinuma." My heart jumped annoyingly when she greeted me.

"Moring Shinozaki." I replied.

I was hoping for once she'd actually talk to me, but alas she just nodded and returned to talking to Ms. Yui. I leaned back into my seat and sighed. I focused on watching the door, waiting for a certain someone, but I couldn't help it when my eyes flickered over to Ayumi every so often. After a while I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted desperately to talk to her, or something.

"Kishi~!"

I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear. I tore my eyes off Ayumi and glared at Seiko, who was grinning cheekily. "What?" I growled out.

"Oh nothing, it's just that," she leaned closer to me and whispered teasingly, "I noticed you were starring at Shinozaki for a while there."

I blushed slightly as I whispered back, "I was not!"

Seiko laughed loudly before replying, "You so were! But I'll let you off the hook this time."

I scoffed and grabbed hold of her arm, tugging her down gently into the seat next to me. "Whatever, I was waiting for you anyway."

Seiko adjusted in her seat and asked, "Oh really? What's up?"

I grabbed my bag and set it on my lap. I reached in and pulled out the letter, setting it down on her desk. "I, uh, took your advice."

Shinohara stared down at the letter with wide, surprised eyes, "Is this what I think it is?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Yeah, it is."

Her eyes shot to me and she had a huge smile on her face, "This is great Kishinuma! We have to mail this to her ASAP!"

I chuckled, "I will after school."

"You mean WE will!" I gave her a confused look and she added, "What? I'm going with you!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Alright, I suppose you can tag along."

We chatted amongst each other until everyone arrived. Seiko left to sit beside Naomi and Satoshi took his seat.

"So, are you ready for this weekend?" Satoshi asked me.

"What's going on this weekend?" I asked him.

Satoshi stared at me incredulously, "Wait, really? Did you seriously forget? Come on man!"

"I'm not following you." I replied dumbly.

He face palmed before speaking, "Our first game dude!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, that. It's just a scrimmage game. Also, I'm not starting, so I'm not as excited."

"Doesn't mean you won't play. Like I said, our coaches make sure everyone gets some playing time!" Satoshi responded.

"Well still-"

"Kishi, you better knock em' dead! I'm not going just to see you sulk around and play like crap!"

I glanced over my shoulder at a grinning Seiko. I rolled my eyes and mock saluted her, "Yes ma'am, I shall try my hardest!"

Satoshi laughed before saying, "I never thought you'd attend a basketball game, Shinohara."

"Well, someone's gotta be there to cheer Kishinuma on!" Seiko replied enthusiastically.

"Wait, what about me?" Satoshi asked.

Seiko grinned and slyly wrapped her arm around Naomi's neck, pulling her closer, "Oh, I'm sure our dear Naomi here will gladly cheer you on!"

Satoshi blushed, as did Naomi as she sputtered out, "Sei-Seiko!"

"Awh come on! Don't cha wanna be there to cheer on our buddies here!" Seiko asked Naomi excitedly.

The girl in question quickly glanced at Satoshi before looking away, "I-I guess I could go."

Seiko released her friend and clapped her hands together, "That's the spirit!"

"I'll go too!"

My eyes widened as I turned my head to look at Ayumi. Everyone was staring at her and she quickly added, "We all should!"

Mayu giggled excitedly, "I agree, it'll be fun! What about you Shig?"

Morishige shrugged as he replied, "I'm not a fan of sports."

This caused Mayu to pout, "Please!"

He lifted a brow slightly and sighed, "As long as nothing comes up, fine."

Mayu beamed and hugged him, "Yay!"

I shook my head and watched their little act to try and get over the fact that Ayumi was going to be there. Although, it stung to know that she'll only really be cheering Satoshi on. I grumbled to myself and sunk down into my seat as Ms. Yui began her lesson after quieting us down.

 _After School_

"What are you doing now?"

I glanced over at Satoshi, "Well, I've gotta see if Seiko is still around first. We have something to do."

Satoshi grinned in amusement as he nudged my side, "You've been hanging around Shinohara a lot lately, what's really going on?"

"Nothing!" I shouted as a blush spread across my cheeks.

He shrugged, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words carefully," I responded, shaking a clenched fist in his face.

Satoshi waved his hands in front of him and laughed. I growled in annoyance and picked up my pace, leaving him to trail behind me. As we exited the school I stopped and looked around, waiting for Seiko.

We stood there in silence for a while until Satoshi finally asked, "So, if you're not going on a hot, steamy date with Shinohara then what are you actually doing?"

I sighed loudly as I once again pulled the letter out of my bag and thrust it into his unsuspecting hands. I looked away as Satoshi observed the letter.

I was startled when Satoshi clasped his hand onto my shoulder. His eyes were still focused on the letter, but I could see a small smile on his face. When he finally looked back up at me, he spoke, "This... this is great man."

He handed the letter back to me and I replied, "How so?"

"You haven't spoken to your sister in years, that's why!" He exclaimed, then added, "What made you decide to write this?"

"Believe it or not, Shinohara convinced me to write it," I admitted. For a moment my mind drifted back to that night and I had to fight off a smile.

Satoshi eyed me up before nodding with a grin, "Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?"

I was just about to go off on him when a voice cut in, "Whoa, I can see steam coming out of your ears! Calm down you beast!"

I glanced to the side and saw Seiko, along with Naomi walking up to us. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm myself. When I opened them again, the two girls were in front of us and I asked Shinohara, "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Seiko looked at Satoshi and winked, "Could you kindly walk little old Naomi home for me? Please and thank you!" With that Seiko grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the sidewalk, away from our sputtering friends.

After we rounded a corner I yanked my arm free from her grasp, "Alright, time to mail this thing."

Seiko nodded excitedly and practically skipped ahead, "Yep, yep! Follow me Kishi!"

"Come on, slow down!" I shouted after her. I damn near needed to job to catch up to her.

When I finally caught up to her, she was standing in front of a blue mailbox. I stopped in front of it and stared down at the letter in my hands. At that moment a million different thoughts shot through my head. I clutched the letter tightly in my hands and closed my eyes.

I reopened them when I felt a gentle hand touch my arm. I looked at Seiko who was smiling kindly at me, "Kishinuma, do it."

I gulped and nodded in determination. Before I could lose my confidence, I quickly dropped the letter into the mailbox. I then whipped around and speed walked away from there, leaving Seiko to follow behind me.

After a while I slowed down enough for Seiko to catch up to me and released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. We walked in silence and eventually we reached her house. I said a short goodbye and jogged the whole way home.

Once there I entered my bedroom and plopped down face first onto my bed. I felt mentally and physically exhausted. It was easy to fall asleep, although all my dreams were filled with that damn letter.


	9. Another Day Gone By

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **Yes, yes.. I'm quite aware that it's been a long time since I've updated this story. For that all I can say is I'm sorry. I'll try and update more often, _try_ being the keyword because I'm such a lazy shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_Yoshiki's POV - School_

"You alright man?"

I jumped in my seat as I was snapped out of my trance. I looked to my left to see the worried face of Satoshi. I sighed as I ran a shaky hand through my hair, "I'm fine."

Satoshi gave me a disbelieving look, "Pff, yeah right. I can see right through you."

I shook my head with a chuckle, "I never could hide anything from you, huh?"

"I wouldn't be a good best friend if you could," Satoshi replied, leaning forward on his desk, "so why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"

I glanced to the side as I quietly responded, "I sent the letter yesterday and I'm just nervous is all."

Satoshi smiled, "But that's a good thing!"

"It is, but I can't help but worry. I mean, so many things could go wrong! My parents are assholes and if they find out I sent a letter to Miki, they might punish her or something," I clenched my fists at that thought, "or she could just throw it away and completely ignore it."

"From what you've told me about your sister, I highly doubt she'd throw her dear brother's letter away," Satoshi patted me on the back reassuringly, "so don't worry about it. You'll be seeing your little sister again in no time I guarantee it!"

I looked at him and smiled, "You're right, thanks man."

Satoshi returned the smile and replied, "Anytime man."

 _After School_

I yawned as I leaned back in my seat. I started to gather up my things to leave and head off to work. I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the room. As I was walking down the hall towards the exit I heard someone call out my name. I knew that voice all to well and it caused my heart to skip a beat.

I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves as I turned around to face Ayumi, "Hm, is there something you need Shinozaki?"

We stared at each other as I patiently waited for her to speak. She opened her mouth and closed it right after, causing me to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. Finally, she blurted out, "I just wanted to say sorry."

If I was confused before, I was even more so now, "Uh, sorry for what exactly?"

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she replied more calmly, "Remember when you and Shinohara were late for class and I yelled at you?"

It dawned on me then and I shook my head, "Yes, I remember but you don't have to apologize for that!"

"Yes I do! I said some awful things and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said I swear!" Ayumi responded quickly.

I smiled genuinely, "I know you didn't which is why you don't have to apologize. It's completely fine Shinozaki."

She released a sigh of relief as she smiled back, sending my heart soaring, "That's a relief! I've been stressing about it ever since it happened but I never had the time to properly apologize."

"Like I said, it's fine. Now I would love to stay here and chit-chat," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and grimaced at the time, "but I have to get to work."

"Okay, I'll walk with you," my heart nearly exploded with how fast it was pumping, "if that's okay with you I mean!"

I tried to keep my cool, although my voice came out shaky anyway, "You're going to walk me all the way to work? Isn't that a little out of your way?"

"Oh that's not what I meant! I'll just walk with you halfway or something before heading home," she corrected herself, "is that-is that okay?"

I laughed as I nodded, "Of course it is."

With that, we left the school. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder why the hell she was doing this. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy about it, it's just really strange. I've known her for quite a while but she never walked with me before.

 _'Maybe this is her way of making sure everything is fine between us?'_ I thought to myself. I decided not to worry about it and focused on the small conversation we were having. Who knows if I'll ever get this chance again, I'll be damned if I waste the whole time worrying about something so trivial.

Eventually we went our separate ways. We said our goodbyes and I silently watched her walk away out of sight. I turned around and headed off to work, reveling in the fact that I was able spend some pleasant alone time with Ayumi. Even though it was nice, I noticed something. Almost everything she talked about revolved around Satoshi in some way

That _hurt_.

 _After Work_

I checked the time and groaned when I saw what time it was. I ended up working a little later but now I could finally clock out and go home. As I did I shouted through the practically empty store, "I'll see you tomorrow Akiyama!"

I heard some shuffling coming from somewhere within the store. Messy hair caught my eye as my boss popped up out of nowhere, peeking his head around a shelf, "Leaving already Kishinuma?"

I rolled my eyes as I pointed to the clock hanging on the wall, "My shift is over, so yeah."

He squinted at the clock before nodding with approval, "Mhm, I see. See you later then!"

I waved over my shoulder as I exited the store. I sighed as I pulled my jacket tighter around me, trying in vain to warm myself up. I picked up my pace slightly, wanting nothing more than to take a nice warm shower and get some sleep.

The moment my house came into view I couldn't help but zone in on my mailbox. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

 _'Its only been a day, there's no way in hell I'd have a response already,'_ that's what I told myself, but I still couldn't stop myself from checking. I pulled out whatever was inside and quickly went inside. The leaned back against the door and shifted through my mail. There wasn't anything important and I frowned, tossing the stack of disappointment onto my coffee table.

I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it up on the hanger near my door. I sluggishly made my way towards the bathroom, stripping along the way. I took a rather long shower, reveling in the warmth.

After quickly drying off, I made my way towards my room. I could practically hear my bed calling for me and I was more than happy to finally get some sleep. I flicked off the lights and crawled onto my bed, under the covers, and just as my head hit the pillow...

I cursed loudly as my brain decided to remind me I had homework.


End file.
